White Lies & Alibis
by mamoo999
Summary: This story is A/U when Kate met Rick they shared one night together. When he wakes up she's gone. She'd told him her name was Nikki Heat. They meet four years later. This is what happens next. In this story Rick has never married. He never had Alexis. We still have Martha and the boys.
1. Chapter 1

This is my version of how Rick and Kate first met.

Please let me know what you think

* * *

It was unusually warm for September. The temperature was in the lower seventy's. Clear blue sky, from what she could see of it. Skyscrapers blocked most of the view of the sky. Kate walked down the steps of her apartment. She decided she would take advantage of the last days of Indian summer while she had the chance. She started walking.

She had plenty of time to make it to work. She was always the first one in. She generally was the last one out as well. Lanie kept telling her "Girl, you need to get a life".

Get a life. She had a life. Maybe she needed… A dog? No, that wouldn't be fair to the dog. She spent way too much time at work….. Okay, fine she needed a life. No what she needed was to splurge on a cup of coffee! The stuff at the precinct really didn't qualify for coffee, more like sludge. She drank it anyway. She needed the caffeine. Today she was going to get her favorite. Grande skim latte with two pumps sugar free vanilla. She was going to live large.

Her pace quickened. Her heels clicking off in a staccato rhythm on the city street. She was on a mission There was a Book store on the corner of 9th just a few blocks from the precinct. They served coffee. Her need for caffeine drove her forward.

Ah! There it is. She spotted the book store. She pushed on the large oak door. She loved the texture of the door. It was weathered and cracked. It was stained a warm brown. It looked as if it had its own stories to tell. This bookstore was one of her favorites. It had a mix of new and old. Books were stacked from floor to ceiling in some areas. The place had an eclectic vibe just like her. There was a section of used books that she really loved to browse through. She owned quite a few she'd pick up for a bargain price. She didn't have time to shop today. She kept walking and made a bee line to the coffee bar. She was a little short of breath. She had practically ran the last quarter mile. She was on a mission. She was living large.

She gave her order to the Barista; she put a single and her change into the tip jar. She headed out into the store to browse while her coffee was being made.

A display caught her eye. Was that? No! She thought he made the name up. Richard Castle that was years ago it couldn't be. Could it? She moved closer to the display to get a better look.

She would never forget those piercing blue eyes. "Oh! Shit" she said aloud. She sheepishly looked around to see if anyone heard her.

"Order for Kate" she heard from the coffee bar.

She made her way over to pick up her coffee. Her legs felt wooden. The Barista said "Have a great day" As he handed her the cup. She nodded "Thanks, you do the same." She headed back to the display.

The sign said the author would be in Today from 2:00 pm until 4:00 pm for autographs.

Richard Castle. So that really was your name. Kate shook her head and took a drink of her coffee.

Kate glanced at her Dad's watch. No! It was a good thing she was close to work. She would have to hurry. She looked at the book. She debated. No time. I'll stop by and pick one up after work. She headed for the massive oak door.

She walked in the precinct, with three minutes to spare. She was holding a great cup of coffee.

Ryan was already sitting at his desk reading the morning paper. "Late night Beckett?" he asked Kate without even lowering his paper.

When she didn't respond he lowered one edge of the paper and looked her up and down.

That was one of the draw backs of working with detectives. They were way too nosy. Especially when you factor in that they were your partners. They tended to know all of your secrets. They knew each other better than spouses. Long hours together confined to tight places. There wasn't anywhere to hide. It didn't take long and you learned the intimate details of one another.

Espo walked into the bull pen. "Morning" he said. He caught the weird vibe in the room and asked "What's going on?"

"Beckett was late." Ryan said smiling.

"Didn't want to get out of bed this morning Beckett? Espo asked. Which was code for did you finally get laid?

"Guys, I stopped for a coffee." Give it a rest she said. She loved these guys. She knew she could count on them, they had her back.

They accepted her lame excuse for now. They knew something was going on with her. She was acting weird.

"Anything new on our Vic?" she asked

Just like that it was back to normal. They had a case to solve. The day passed knocking on doors chasing down leads. Some of them panned out others didn't. Some days it felt like you were just chasing your tail. You had to keep chasing until something popped.

She would rather have camera footage, DNA, or trace evidence to work off of. In her experience Eye witness accounts were not as reliable. It wasn't that people were trying to get it wrong. The longer the witness waited before telling his or her story. The fuzzier the details became. People were self-absorbed. They were talking on cell phones. They walked with their heads down. Most of them were oblivious to the world around them. They didn't realize it was helpful to note scars or tattoo's on a Perpetrator. Try and notate the license plate of a vehicle speeding away from a crime.

Sometimes she envied them. It would be nice to live in a world where evil never touched you. That wasn't the case with her. Evil slapped her right in the face. She reached for the necklace. When she thought of her Mom she had to touch her ring that she wore around her neck. She wasn't even aware she did it. The boys knew. They watched her.

Kate began to gather her things. She stood up and said "Guys I'm calling it a day"

"Night" they said.

She held her coat and walked onto the elevator. She was headed to the bookstore. She hadn't been able to get it off her Mind all day.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Espo and Ryan looked at each other. Her leaving first just confirmed their earlier suspicions. Something was up with Beckett.

Kate stepped out of the precinct. She immediately noticed the chill in the air. As night was falling the temperature was rapidly cooling. She unhooked her coat from her arm and put it on. She headed down the street to the bookstore. She glanced at her Dad's watch. It should be safe, he would be gone by now.

She pushed the oak door open. She headed over to the display from this morning. She didn't see any books. There was no way they sold them all. She headed to customer service. "Hi, I'm looking for the Richard Castle Book. The one, that was on display. Could you show me where they are?"

"Lady, we sold them all when Ricky showed up for the book signing."

Ricky? She thought. This guy knew him. He must be the owner of the bookstore.

"I've got of copy of Deadly Storm. It's one of his early works. The first book of the ser…

"I'll take it." She interrupted. What is wrong with you? She asked herself. Calm down. She felt like the walls were closing in. She just wanted to get the book and leave.

"I'll take it to the cashier for you. I'll meet you upfront."

Kate nodded. "Thanks" she said and she headed to the front of the store.

Rick was in the back of the store in Harold's office. He was gathering his things he stored there while he was signing his new book. Harold came with a copy of Deadly Storm.

"Ricky thanks again for stopping by. I really appreciate it. Can you sign this one? It's for a gorgeous lady with green eyes. She is in a crazy rush."

Green eyes

No, he admonished himself. It's not her. He took the book from Harold.

He wrote_. For the lady with green eyes, you're a mystery I'm never going to solve_. Then he signed Richard Castle with a flourish. He knew it wouldn't make any sense to the lady in a hurry. When he wrote the inscription it was for him.

He had searched, waited, hoped, four frustrating years. He never saw her again. He had even bribed the desk clerk to let him see the registry. She vanished into the night it was as if she never even existed. She haunted Rick in his dreams. He knew she was real.

Wait! He called out to Harold. He was going to sign another book for the lady in a hurry, using one of his standard phrases. It was too late Harold was already gone. He shrugged and put on his coat. His exited through the back door of book store. He headed home to the loft. He thought about going to the bar. He couldn't go there tonight that is where he first laid eyes on a beautiful green eyed woman, her name was Nikki.

He had gone to the bar every night for month. He was hoping she would come back. She never did. He never saw her again.

When Mickey fell on hard times he bought the bar from him. Who does that? He was such a fool. It was four years ago. He had one night with Nikki, and yet he remembered every detail like it was yesterday.

* * *

Four years six months and nine days ago. But who's counting.

_The Old Haunt was where he would go when he was feeling nostalgic. The old style bar was comforting to him. He didn't want a loud happening place. He liked the vibe of the old Haunt. He'd written his first novel in one of the booths. Mickey had a picture of him with it hanging on the wall. _

_He was sitting in his booth when she came and sat down. _

"_Are you all alone tonight?" her voice was velvety soft._

_He looked up, nodded his head. _

"_Can I buy you a drink?" she asked_

"_Isn't that my line?" he replied_

_She looked at him and smiled. _

"_Not tonight"_

"_Scotch, neat." he said smiling._

_She nodded, slid out and the booth and walked over to the bar. _

_He watched her as she placed the order. She moved her blazer away from her back pocket and pulled out a bill. That's when he checked out her ass. _

_Nice, he thought. She was stunning. Her brown hair just touched her shoulders. She was slender, but she looked fit. She looked tough, like she worked out. He noticed her green eyes when she sat across from him earlier. They were sad eyes, troubled. She must have just gotten off work. She wasn't wearing off the rack from J.C Penny's. She wore a tailored suit with heels. She was a professional. A Doctor, lawyer, maybe something like that. She had a confident air about her. He was intrigued he wanted to know her story. She wasn't wearing a ring. He didn't see any mark on her finger where she hastily slid one off. _

"_Did I pass inspection?" she asked him as she placed his drink in front of him._

_He started to deny that he was checking her out; He surprised himself when he told her the truth. _

"_Yes, I definitely like what I see."_

"_Good" she replied. She picked up her glass and drained it one swallow._

"_Do you want to get out of here?" she asked_

_He stared for a moment collected himself and then he downed his scotch "Yes." _

_He slid out of the booth and waited for her to stand up. He placed his hand on the small of her back as he escorted her to the front door. _

"_Do you have a coat?" he asked her._

_She shook her head. "I didn't bring one, don't have far to go." _

_They headed out of the bar into the night. She started walking and he quickly followed. They walked for about three blocks when she stopped in front of a Hotel. _

"_I have a room I'd like for you to come up. The number is 423." _

_She headed into the hotel and left a very stunned Richard Castle standing out front. This never happened to him. Wow, he ran his hands through his hair. He panicked. What kind of underwear did I put on this morning? The blue silk boxers, okay that would work. _

_He pinched himself, ouch! No he was not dreaming. He headed into the Hotel._

_He stepped onto the elevator. He pressed the button for the fourth floor. He couldn't believe he was doing this. This was a bad idea. So why aren't you turning around? He asked himself. He couldn't explain it he knew he had to go. He was drawn to her. _

_The elevator stopped on the fourth floor. He stepped off and searched for room 423. He rapped lightly on the door. _

_She opened it and stood aside to let him in. And that's when his world was turned upside down._


	2. Chapter 2

_Let me know if you want me to continue this story. _

_Thank you for the reviews. _

* * *

Kate paid for the book and almost ran from the book store. She had to get out of there. She couldn't explain why she just had to leave. She wanted to go home. She wasn't going to waste any more time. She hailed a cab.

_Her hands were shaking. She almost dropped the key to her front door. What is wrong with me she thought? White lie, she knew what was wrong. Richard Castle that was what was wrong. She wasn't supposed to ever see him again…_

It was one night so long ago. Yet she remembered every single detail.

* * *

Four years, six months and several days ago.

Kate had just broken up with her boyfriend Will Sorenson. He was FBI and just landed a job in Boston. He asked her to move with him. She wanted to stay in New York. She had only been a detective for a year. She'd worked hard to get where she was. If she left with him, she would have to start all over.

It was different for a women working primarily in a man's field. She had paid her dues and earned the respect of her Peers. The job was a big part of who she is. She didn't want to give that up. He would be transferred again, of that she was certain.

Their relationship was rocky at best. She knew he wasn't the one. It was over before it began. She packed a bag, and called the movers. She put her things in storage until she found a place.

She wasn't ready to give up her dreams for a relationship that wasn't going to last.

She was staying in a Hotel until she found an apartment.

She and the boys were working a case a couple of weeks after she and Will split. It was the type of case everyone hated. It involved a child. The FBI was called in. Sorenson was assigned to work the case with them. It was a rough one. A little girl was kidnapped. They worked overtime trying to find her. Kate poured her heart into the case. She knew she wasn't supposed to get emotionally involved. She was just a little girl. They worked three days and nights straight. She knew each hour that ticked by, the little girls chances grew slimmer. She was getting by, on coffee and adrenaline.

She'd found the little girl, in the early morning hours of the fourth day. It was too late. She was already dead. The Perp. abused her and then killed her the first day he took her. She'd never had a chance.

Kate was crushed. Her lack of sleep and lack of food had taken a toll on her. She was a wreck, an emotional zombie. She needed sleep. She wasn't hungry. She knew she needed to eat something. The thought of food just made her nauseous. Some Detective she was.

She reached for the ring.

Kate left the precinct; she was at her lowest point. She felt like a failure, she failed at relationships, and now she failed to save a ten year old girl.

On her way to the hotel that night Kate stopped and went down the steps of a bar, called the Old Haunt. It was dark, not crowded, and quiet. It was perfect. She'd seen a couple of pool tables in the back no one was playing. Booths lined the wall and several bar stools stood in front of a long old-fashioned bar. As she surveyed the room she noticed a man sitting alone in a booth. She walked over to him before her brain registered what her body was doing.

She had never picked up a guy in a bar. She didn't go there to pick any one up. She went to get a drink before she went to bed alone. She just needed to un-wind. She wanted to forget. She couldn't get the image of a broken battered little girl who would never grow up out of her head. She'd failed her.

She slid into the booth. She asks him if she can buy him a drink….

She heard the rapping on the hotel door. She was fifty-fifty if he was going to show up. She knew he was attracted to her. She was attracted to him too. She opened the door and stood aside as he entered the room.

"I'm Richard Castle" he stammered. He waited for her to respond. She thought Castle, wow! He couldn't make up something more believable. Okay, fake name it is. "Nikki" she said. He stood there as if he was waiting for a last name. She's had enough talking. She wanted action. She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into her. Her lips were crashing down on his before he could blink. It didn't take long before he overcame his initial shock and she felt his body responding to hers.

He took over, and had her undressed and was ready to take her when He stopped and said. "I don't have protection."

It took her a minute to process what he'd said.

"I'm clean" she said and "I'm on the pill."

He nodded. "I'm clean too."

They didn't even make it to the bed. He took her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and buried herself into his neck. He smelled so good. His scent was warm and musky. Her body seemed to come alive under his touch. She felt as if she was on fire. She moaned as she reached her release, and he followed, soon after.

He continued to hold her against the wall as he regained his composure. She finally slid her legs from his waist to the floor. She headed to the bed and crawled in. He followed her and climbed in beside her. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep. She hadn't slept in three days. Her body was spent.

Rick was mesmerized by this beautiful woman sleeping quietly beside him. He watched her. He couldn't look away.

She woke up a few hours later. She was having a dream. She was dreaming of a blue eyed man and he was really good with his hands.

She opened her eyes. She saw blue ones staring back at her. She was about to say something when his lips began caressing hers. She was going to push him away, but she found herself responding to his kiss. He knew how to please a woman, she needed him. He was enjoying the way her body responded to His touch. It seemed to spur him on. She'd never been with anyone so intent on satisfying her needs. She liked it.

It made her want to please him.

They fell asleep, sated.

Kate woke up, Castle was still asleep.

She quietly got out of bed. She dressed quickly thru all of her things in her bag. She headed down stairs and checked out of the hotel. She told the desk clerk; Mr. Castle was still asleep in the room. He would be leaving before the check- out time.

She started to head out of the hotel. She stopped and went back up to the desk. If Mr. Castle asks who rented the room give him the name Nikki Heat. She was never going to see him again.

* * *

Kate sat on her sofa for a long time. She finally summoned the courage to open the bag and take out the book. She flipped it over and there starring her in the face was Richard Castle. His eyes were as blue as she remembered. She was mesmerized by his face. He was attractive sure, but there was something else about him. She couldn't explain it now any more now than she could then. She was drawn to him.

She shook her head, that was a mistake. It was a long time ago. He wouldn't know me if he passed me on the street. It was one night. It didn't mean anything. She told another white lie.

She opened the book and began to read. She read three chapters before she looked up. It was good. She liked his style of writing. She made a mental note to purchase the other books in the series. She felt calmer now. She didn't know why she was so uneasy when she went back to the bookstore to purchase his book. She was being childish. It was a one night stand. She needed someone that night and he wanted to get lucky. She'd left him in her bed, she'd wanted to avoid an awkward phony number exchange the next morning. She told herself another white lie.

The truth was she couldn't face him. So she ran. She wanted more and it would have crushed her, if a one night encounter was all it was for him. He'd awaken something in her that night. She knew her relationships would never be the same. She wanted more. She wanted him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The meeting

Thank you for your reviews! It helps me.

* * *

Kate felt better when she returned to work the next day. The boys didn't question her about her strange behavior the previous day. She didn't volunteer any explanations either. They focused on wrapping up the case they'd solved. Now all that was left was the enormous pile of paper work.

It was up to the DA to prosecute. They'd done their job. Supplied motive, opportunity and thanks to Lanie strong DNA evidence. This one wasn't walking away. He would more than likely cut a deal and get fifteen to twenty. This meant he would be back on the streets in around eight if he was a good boy in prison. Kate didn't dwell on the punishment end. She focused on getting the slime off the streets. She let the lawyers and politicians worry about the other. She tried to get justice for those she could. She'd hoped to find it one day for herself.

She reached for her mother's ring.

They would most likely encounter him again, at some point it time. The recidivism rate was staggering. Of the seven million Americans (1 in 33) who were incarcerated, on probation or parole in 2010, more than 4 in 10 can be expected to return to prison within three years, according to a 2011 study by the Pew Charitable Trusts' Center on the States. The odds were slim he would learn from this, turn his life around. Only time would tell.

"Hey, guys do you want to grab a burger at Remy's? She asked. Her eyes were bleary from filling out paperwork. She could use a break.

"I'm in" replied Ryan "Jenny doesn't like to eat at Remy's; she said the food's not healthy."

"That's why is taste so good." Interjected, Espo.

They grabbed their coats and headed toward the elevator. They were making small talk; Espo was ribbing Ryan about being whipped. Ryan denied it. "Whatever you say honey milk" Espo mumbled.

Ryan ordered cheese fries, a double cheese burger and a glass of water to drink. He was making a small atonement for the unhealthy choices. Espo ordered fries, double cheeseburger and a chocolate shake. Kate ordered her usual, strawberry shake, single burger and fries. They settled into a booth and waited for their food. Espo repeated a joke he'd heard from one of the guys in Robbery.

When food arrived, Ryan attacked it like a starving dog. Espo caught Kate's eye and tilted his head toward Ryan. "Do you believe 'dat!" he said shaking his head. Kate chuckled and shook her head. They were just finishing their lunch. Kate's phone rang.

"Beckett" she said. She nodded "Got it." She hung up the phone.

"Guys, we have a body."

Kate repeated the address. Espo and Ryan slid out of the booth. They headed uptown.

They arrived at the scene. Kate paused a moment before she lifted the crime scene tape. She used the time to clear her mind. She wanted to focus her attention so she didn't miss anything.

She walked over closer to the Vic. "What do we got Lanie?" she asked the gorgeous M.E.

"Looks like single GSW to the chest. According to the blood trail, he was shot over there." Lanie pointed to an alley. "He staggered over to here then he collapsed and bled out. Looks like a 9mm judging by the entry wound. I won't know for sure until I get him back to the morgue."

"Any ID on our Vic?" Kate ask

"He didn't have a wallet on him" Lanie replied "He hasn't been here long based on his body temp."

"Thanks Lanie." Kate replied.

Lanie nodded and continued preparing the Victim for transport.

Espo and Ryan were already scanning the crowd. Their eyes settled on a Tall gentleman talking to a uniform by the curb. They headed over to investigate.

Excuse me Sir; they flashed their badges as he turned to face them.

I'm Detective Javier Esposito, and this is Detective Kevin Ryan. We'd like to ask you a few questions.

I was just telling the officer here. I saw a man running from the alley. He had blood on his shirt. Then I saw that man over there. He pointed to the Victim. He stumbled out of the alley. I called 911 and went over to see if I could help him. He was already dead."

Espo and Ryan looked at each other and nodded.

"Sir, we are going to need you to come down to the station." Ryan said

"We'll need to get your statement. Mr.?" Espo asked

"Oh!" he said "Sorry, Richard Castle. My name is Richard Castle."

Ryan escorted Mr. Castle over to the squad car and placed him in the back seat. He told him to sit tight. They would head to the station shortly and get his statement. He headed over to join Espo and Beckett.

Espo was filling in Beckett, about finding a witness. She told him to take Ryan and head to the station and get the witness's statement. She would canvas the area and meet up with them when she'd finished.

Espo and Ryan headed over to their standard police issue a crown Vic. They drove in silence to the station. They didn't want to engage the witness until they had him in the box. They wanted him thinking about what he'd seen.

Lanie readied the victim for transport to the morgue. She zipped up the bag and nodded she was ready. She rode with the body, maintaining the chain of evidence. She could testify in court if need be. No one had access to the Vic to plant evidence. When the body was loaded they headed out.

Kate enlisted the help of the uniforms at the scene. She had them dumpster diving to see if the shooter robbed the Vic and then dumped the wallet. They came up empty. She thanked them for looking. She walked the crime scene just to make sure she hadn't missed anything.

Espo and Ryan led Richard Castle into the interrogation room. They were a little surprised by his reaction. Most people found the room very uncomfortable, intimidating even. He seemed to be enjoying the whole experience. They were watching him from the one way mirror. He wasn't uncomfortable at all. He sat there calmly and waited.

"See what you can pull up on Richard Castle." Espo told Ryan. He handed Castles' driver licenses to Ryan. He'd asked Castle for his ID. When they arrived at the twelfth. "On it" Ryan said. He was faster on the computer than Espo.

Ryan ran the search. "I thought the guy's name sounded familiar." He said aloud. He was the one who wrote all of the Derrick Storm novels. Richard Castle the Richard Castle. Ryan printed out the information, which he put into a folder.

"We got us a celebrity." He said to Espo handing him the folder. Espo read through the information. They headed back to talk to Castle.

Espo walked into the integration room followed by Ryan.

"Mr. Castle, thank you for coming in." Espo returned his driver license to him. He opened the file folder that Ryan compiled. He'd read it already, but he acted as if it was all new to him as he spoke. "It says here you are a writer. Is that correct?"

"Yes, please call me Rick" he said "I'm a mystery novelist."

"Rick" began Espo. "Can you tell us what you were doing in that alley?" He looked up from the report at Castle, he gave him the Dude you don't want to mess with me look.

Rick cleared his throat and began; "I was just coming from a meeting with Black Pawn my publisher. Their office is about three blocks away. I saw a White male five foot nine. He had long brown stringy hair, medium build. He was coming from the alley. He was running. He had a limp. He was favoring his left leg. As he got closer I noticed blood on the front of his dark green shirt. He had a crescent moon and three stars tattooed on the right side of his neck." He pointed right below his ear. His eyes were brown. His face was marked by acne scars. He had one scar along his left cheek. It was about two inches long. He had dirty white converse sneakers. A pair of blue jeans with holes in the knees. He smelled of sweat and cheap booze. I was about to ask if he needed help, when the other gentleman stumbled out of the alley and fell to the ground. I called 911 and went to see if I could help. He was dead. The other guy ran toward Lexington."

He stopped talking and Ryan and Espo sat stunned for a moment. They weren't used to getting so much detail from a witness.

"Would you mind giving a description of the man that ran, to our police sketch artist?" Espo asked

"I'd be happy too" Castle replied

Ryan and Espo got up. "Would you like something to drink?" Ryan asked "Coffee, water, a soda?"

"Coffee would be good" Castle replied.

The detectives exited the interrogation room Espo went to get the sketch artist and Ryan headed to the break room for coffee. He grabbed one of the mugs that had the twelfth logo on it and filled it for the writer. He was just about to take it in to Castle when Detective Beckett stepped off the elevator.

"Beckett," Ryan called out. "You have got to meet this guy. You won't believe the information we got from him. I'm taking him a coffee right now." Ryan motioned for Kate to follow him.

Kate took off her coat and hung it on the back of her chair and followed Ryan into the interrogation room. Ryan placed the coffee on the desk in front of the writer.

Castle looked up as Ryan backed away. "Thank you" he said. He took a drink and shuddered.

Then he saw her!

He knew it was her. Her hair was longer, but it was her. She still had a haunted look in her eyes. The same green eyes, which tormented his dreams for the last four years.

Ryan spoke "This is detective Kate Beckett. Beckett this is Richard Castle."

He stood, and extended his hand to Kate. He smiled "It's a pleasure to meet you Detective Kate Beckett."

Castle relied on every social skill he'd honed over the years, not to show his true feelings. His emotions ranged from elation, aggravation, frustration, and blind fury. No wonder he couldn't find her! She lied!

She shook his hand. She nodded. She didn't say anything. She couldn't speak she turned and walked out.

"Hum" exclaimed a puzzled Ryan. He watched as Kate went out the door.

Castle smirked. She'd better run, because she couldn't hide, not anymore. He had her now! He was going to get answers. She would tell him. Why she lied and why she ran. He could wait to confront her and he would confront her! He'd waited four years. He was going to find out everything there was to know about Detective Kate Beckett.

Espo walked in with the sketch artist.

Castle shook his hand and then began to describe the guy he saw. The artist worked and edited the sketch until Castle was satisfied it depicted the guy who ran.

Ryan and Espo headed out to talk to Beckett. They looked around and didn't see her. They checked the break room, no sign of her. She must have slipped into the restroom.

The artist came out and gave the detectives the sketch.

Ryan took it to set up a BOLO.

Espo headed into the interrogation room to talk to Castle.

"Mr. Castle, thank you for your assistance." Espo pulled out a business card and handed it to Castle. "If you think of anything, or have any questions feel free to call. We have your contact info. We will keep in touch. Do you need a ride home?"

"No, thank you, I've called my driver he is on his way." Castle told a little white lie. He didn't want the detective's to overhear him calling his contacts. He wanted every bit of information he could find on Kate Beckett. He wanted to know every detail of her life. He didn't care what it cost, and he wanted the information now!

Kate was standing in front of the mirror. She'd headed straight to the bathroom. She felt lightheaded. She was going to be sick.


	4. Chapter 4

**Let me know what you think. Good or Bad.**

**I'm a shipper, so they will get together! In my world Rick has never been married. He never had Alexis. We still have Martha!**

**Thank you for reading.**

* * *

Kate knew she couldn't hide in the restroom. She headed out to the bullpen. She went and sat at her desk. She shuffled papers from one side to the other. She was trying to gather her wits about her. She was a wreck. She stood up grabbed her coat from the back of her chair. She had to get out.

"Yo! Beckett there you are." Espo said." You don't look so good." he started walking toward her.

He moved in to get a closer look. . She was shaking, pale, her pupils dilated, "What's going on"

Ryan walked in "Boss, I set up the Bolo…" He stopped talking when he looked at Beckett.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"I…Guys….I think it was something I ate…." She told another white lie. She finished putting on her coat.

"I'm going to go home. We can get an early start in the morning." She said

Her eyes darted around, no sign of the writer. She didn't want to run into him.

"Where is our witness?" she tried to keep her voice from cracking.

"He went home. His driver picked him up a half hour ago." Espo stated.

Espo was still holding Castles file.

"Is that his file?" Kate asked

Espo nodded and handed the folder to her.

"Check missing persons. See if we get a hit on our Vic."

Espo narrowed his eyes. He studied Kate.

"It's been done already. We've got this, go home. We will see you in the morning." Espo motioned for Kate to get going.

"Jenny drinks warm milk with a little bit of honey when she has an unset stomach." Ryan added.

Kate gave him a weak smile. Kevin was quite the nurturer. He would make a great dad. Jenny was lucky to have him. He was a good guy, and a great friend.

Espo, gave Ryan the; Are you serious? I can't even look at you right now look. Kevin lowered his head and traced his shoe along the precinct floor.

Kate headed to the elevator with Castles file in hand. She pushed the button and waited for the ping of the elevator door. As the doors slid open she stepped in. She looked up and gave a small wave to the boy's as the doors slid closed. She'd escaped. For now.

They stood and watched until the doors slid closed. Espo placed his hand on his partners shoulder. He hadn't meant to hurt his feelings. He felt bad. He would take a bullet for him.

"Come on, let me by you a drink" He squeezed Ryan's shoulder and slapped him on the back. That was guy speak for I'm sorry.

"You're buying?" Ryan quipped "Must be a blue moon." He meant its okay I know you have my back. We're good, partner

They gathered up their coats and headed to the elevator.

* * *

Castle was on the phone as soon as he was out of the precinct. He was going to call in every favor he could. He wanted information and he wanted it fast. Before he was finished he would know; where she shopped who cut her hair, her favorite restaurant, her hobbies. He would know where she lived. If she had a boyfriend. Oh! That would not be good he hadn't thought about her being in a relationship. One step at a time. He would use whatever means necessary to obtain the information. Some reputable some not. He didn't care. He wanted to know everything.

"Sal, I don't care what is cost. I need the information. Yes, I understand.. I didn't get it from you. Yes, As soon as you have it. Yes. Call me, I don't care what time. Yes as soon as you get it." He hung up the phone.

He stood out front. His driver pulled up to the curb. He got in and headed home.

Kate stepped out of the building as Castles car pulled away from the curb. She pulled her coat tighter around her small frame. She hurried to her car. She climbed in and headed to her apartment. She shivered. She didn't know if it was from the cold or the adrenaline. She assumed both. She drove home.

Her apartment was dark. She flipped on a light, to chase away the shadows. She didn't bother hanging up her coat. She draped it over the couch. She dropped the file on the coffee table. She toed off her shoes and headed into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out the closest bottle. She didn't care red; white it didn't matter to her in that moment, she just wanted a drink. She didn't want to face Richard Castle stone cold sober.

She grabbed a glass after uncorking the bottle; she headed to the living room. She poured herself a generous portion. To hell with letting it breathe. She took a healthy swallow. She took another drink before she sat the glass down.

She opened the file.

Richard Edgar Castle. It contained the basic facts. Home address, home phone number, DOB etc. Tickets, Arrests: Stealing a police horse & riding naked thru central park. Her eye brow shot up. Wow! That's new she thought. She read further. Charges dismissed. So he was good at talking his way out of things. He was definitely good with his hand. She shook her head no, not going there.

She reached for her glass. She took another drink. She sat the glass down and continued reading. She wasn't finding a Mrs. Castle. She let out a deep breath she didn't realize she was holding. She knew he wrote novels. She thought he must be successful noting his address. She didn't think he held a regular 9 to 5 job. She wanted to know more. She laid the folder back on the coffee table. She closed her eyes.

His large hands were caressing her. She felt his soft, supple lips on her neck, his tongue was drawing slow circles over her pulse point. His teeth nipping, his lips sucking... He moved further down. Stroking caressing until he was at her breast. She felt moisture between her legs. Her eyes flew open.

She grabbed her laptop and typed in Richard Castle in a Google search.

Wow picture after picture of his arms around; models & starlets. He was photographed at book launches and charity events. He'd written a lot of books. He was quite the socialite. She didn't get that impression of him that night. He seemed almost….shy. The more she read the more puzzled she became he was listed as the #9 most eligible bachelor. "Oh Good grief! She said slamming the lid closed on her laptop. I am not some groupie.

She got up from the couch. "I'm going to take a bath." She declared to her empty apartment. She pickup her glass topped it off and headed to her en suite bathroom. She grabbed Deadly Storm.

* * *

Castle let himself into the loft. It was quite. His mother must be out. She usually stayed out late and slept until noon. He was grateful for the quite. He wanted to plan. He didn't want any distractions. He knew it would take Sal awhile to compile all the information he'd requested. He was hoping to have it by tomorrow evening, at the latest.

He wanted to be ready when he confronted Detective Kate Beckett; Aka, Nikki Heat what kind of name was Nikki Heat. His head jerked up! He'd just come up with an idea for a new book. A sexy female homicide detective named Nikki Heat. She would need a partner. A ruggedly handsome man. Oh, and I know just the guy… He headed into his office to write. He felt inspired! He wrote until the early morning hours. His fingers flew across the keyboard.

* * *

Kate was the first one to arrive to the precinct. She headed into the break room to brew a pot of coffee. She'd felt bad leaving the guys to do most of the leg work yesterday. She headed over to the murder board and began studying it as she waited for the coffee. She checked the log sheet to see if any leads came in, from the sketch. Someone out there knew this guy. She placed a question mark under the picture of the victim. .

She started writing out the time line. Espo and Ryan received the time of death from Lanie. The bullet was recovered from the Vic as well. Lanie was correct at the crime scene it was from a 9mm.

Ryan had pulled traffic cam footage and determined the suspect had indeed headed toward Lexington Ave.

They lost his trail after he went through a construction zone. The view was blocked from the boards covering the current renovations going on. The sketch and the man on the footage were dead on. Castle made a credible witness.

The precinct began to come alive as more and more people came to work. Ryan was glad to see things back to normal. He saw Beckett as soon as he stepped off the elevator. She looked better. It must have been a stomach bug he thought. Espo entered soon after.

They met at the murder board. They discussed the case and formed a plan to track down new leads.

"Guys we need to ID the victim." Kate said.

The phone rang.

"Twelfth, Detective Esposito"He listened "Thank you we will be right there"

Espo hung up the phone.

"It looks like we found the suspect. That was the contractor of the renovation of that building over by Lexington. One of the workers found our guy. He said it looked like the guy was living at the site. The supervisor recognized him."

"From our sketch?" Kate ask

"No, here is the freaky part. The guy says he worked at the Job site, or he did until, he was fired three weeks ago. He slipped on a beam and hurt his leg. The Foreman fired him. His name was Donald Bishop.

"Was?" Ryan asked

"He's, dead, from a single GSW to the chest." Espo said

"Espo you ride with me. Ryan, see what you can find on Mr. Bishop, and meet us at the scene."

"On, It" Ryan said.

They arrived at the scene. Lanie was already there she was taking notes. She directed the photographer to capture the shots she wanted.

Kate nodded to Lanie

"It looks like the same caliber as before. It doesn't look like he was the shooter after all. I did a preliminary test on his hands. I didn't find any gun powder residue. I did find these." Lanie held up two wallets each in their own evidence bag. One appeared to have dried blood on it.

"Mr. Bishop had the wallet of our other victim. Mr. James Mason?"Kate asked Lanie

She nodded.

"Espo, call Ryan and have him search the data base for a James Mason."

Beckett and Espo headed back to the twelfth. This case was a strange one.

"We need to check the video footage again. If Mr Bishop didn't shoot Mr. Mason we need to find out who did; Chances are our shooter took out both of them. We need to look for a link that ties these two together." Kate stood looking at the murder board. She wrote the names of the victims. and placed a question mark under suspect.

Ryan came in with the information. She took the folders and scanned for the names and address's of the next of kin.

"Espo check with Lanie and see what she evidence she was able to pull from the body. Ryan and I are going to inform the families."

Beckett and Ryan set out to talk to the families to see if they could shed some light on the case.


	5. Chapter 5

I'd like to give a shout out to

KACULLEN  
Wendykw  
TORONTOSUN

Your reviews mean the world to me Thank You!

* * *

Castles' phone buzzed. He checked the screen. "Finally!"

"Castle" he said into his phone. "Sal…..I was waiting for your call… yes….I'm leaving now…. I'll meet you there." Castle looked at his watch. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes"

Castle grabbed his keys to the Ferrari. He needed to get there fast. He wanted answers. He'd waited all he intended to. He punched the button on the elevator to the parking level. "Come, on" He cursed himself for not taking the stairs. He knew logically the elevator was faster but he was wired, he needed to move! Not be standing still. The waiting was agonizing. . The elevator doors finally opened. He came out of the elevator at a sprint.

He didn't waste any time driving to the Old Haunt. The Ferrari purred under his command. The feeling of power was just what he needed. He was an excellent driver. Living in the city he didn't drive as much as he would like. He really enjoyed the rare occasion when he could. For practical purposes, he used a driver. Trying to find parking in NY was a challenge. Fate was on his side today. He spotted an opening and quickly slid his car into the space.

He aimed the remote over his shoulder. Chirp, chirp; he was out of the car and headed toward the Entrance. He wanted to take the stairs two at a time, but he needed his legs in one piece. He decided he'd error on the side of caution he went down the steps one at a time.

He spotted Sal, in a booth. He was sitting in "his" booth. Maybe fate was on his side after all. He quickly crossed the room and slid into the booth. Sal slid a large manila envelope over to him. He wanted to rip it open right then. He needed to conduct his business deal first.

"Would, you like a drink?" he asks Sal

Sal shook his head. Castle nodded. He opened his jacket, and pulled out an envelope full of cash. He slid it across the table. Sal picked up the envelope and placed it in his own jacket pocket. He didn't need to count it. He'd conducted business with Castle before, he knew him to be a man of his word.

Sal nodded and slid out of the booth and headed toward the exit. His job was to gathered and deliver information. He wasn't one to sit and chat.

Castle sat for a moment, he decided he needed a drink. He went into his office and retrieved a bottle of scotch. He kept a bottle of the good stuff, for occasions like this. He grabbed a tumbler from the bar then he headed back to the booth. He sat and then he poured himself a drink. He took a sip, unlike the night she came, when he'd downed the scotch in one swallow. He opened the envelope.

Sal warned him. The job was rushed. All of the information was there, but it wasn't going to be in chronological order. He would have to sort it himself.

The first picture he picked up, she was graduating from the Police academy. She was wearing her dress blues. She looked adorable. He traced the curve of her face with his finger tip. He laid it on the table and continued to look through the information. She likes shoes and coats. She shops at upscale department stores and most of her purchases were for high heels and jackets. She didn't have a favorite salon. She'd been to several all over the city. He was surprised by that. Most women preferred one stylist and would follow them even when they changed salons. The next item he picked up an obituary from the newspaper and a clipping of an article. Joanna Beckett. An attorney was killed in a robbery. She'd been stabbed and her body found in an alley. Castle did the math in his head. She would have been 19. She was an only child. Her father James (Jim) Beckett was also an attorney.

Castle sat back, after he'd read the newspaper article. He picked up his glass and took another sip. Her mother's murder was never caught. Is that why she became a cop? She was a detective in Homicide. Was she trying to solve her mother's case?

He kept sorting through the information. He saw her copy of her birth certificate. Katherine Houghton Beckett. 7' 4oz's she was 22" long. He smiled she was long legged even at birth.

She shopped at a market in her neighborhood. She didn't cook much. She liked wine. Red and white from the looks of it. Her credit card purchases showed a lot of take out. Chinese, pizza, several charges to Remy's

She'd never been married. She wasn't in a relationship at the moment. (Castle was relieved to discover that piece of information.) Her last boyfriend was a Dr. Josh Davidson. He was currently in Costa Rica on a mission trip with Dr.'s without boarders. Her previous relationship was a man named Will Sorenson he was an FBI agent. He was in in NY he was transferred from Boston.

Recent charges on her credit card were to a book store on 9th. He almost knocked his glass off the table. The date of the charge was when he'd held a book signing! He would have remembered her, she wasn't there; unless. Harold had him sign a copy of Deadly Storm for" A gorgeous green eyed women in a rush." Could it have been? "No!" he said aloud. He remembered he'd signed the dedication page something about green eyes and a mystery he wasn't going to solve.

He continued reading and sorting. He was getting an image of Katherine in his head. A new image, one to go along with the other, where she was laying naked and sated beside him. That's the one that kept him hoping even after four years. He was ready to talk to Katherine Houghton Beckett.

His phone rang. He looked at the screen Twelfth precicnt.

"Castle". He smiled. "Yes Detective Esposito I can be there in about an hour. Fine, see you then"

"Perfect" He gathered the information and returned it to the envelope. He capped the scotch, and went over to the bar and He poured the remainder of his glass down the drain. He's only had two sips he was okay to drive. He was ready to see her.

* * *

The trio continued to work the case. They'd learned a lot from the family's of the two victims. Donald Bishop had been fired three weeks ago... His wife Diane was angry and she'd kicked him out when he told her about the firing. She'd regretted it immediately. She had been trying to find him for three weeks. She filed a missing persons report. The name was inadvertently listed on the report as Danny Bishop. That's why it didn't pop on Ryan's search. He had been a hardworking guy all his life. He'd never been in trouble with the law.

He was trying to join the Union. He'd been hurt before he completed his application. He'd slipped on an I-beam and torn the cartilage and some ligaments in his left knee. The contractor didn't want to pay benefits so he instructed the supervisor to fire him. He was out of work, hurt, without anywhere to go. He was squatting at the construction site where he used to work. During the day he would search dumpsters for supplies and discarded food. He would return to the construction site at night to sleep. They found evidence of his activities at the site. The cheap booze served as a pain killer for his untreated injuries.

The team believed he stumbled upon James Mason already dead in the alley. Mr. Bishop transferred blood onto his shirt by leaning over Mason's body when he stole his wallet. They surmised that was how he was able to purchase booze.

Kate gave a grief counselors card to Diane Bishop. She was going to need it. She could receive services for free. It was funded by a philanthropy group, it was founded for victims and their families. She was a wreck. She loved her husband and blamed herself for his untimely death.

The other victims wife was a different story.

Ms. Mason as she'd informed Kate she was to be addressed, lived in a high rise overlooking Central Park. Her late husband was a stock broker on Wall Street. She had not reported her husband missing. She'd only returned to town. She'd gone on her annual shopping trip to France. She'd not spoken to him for two weeks. The only thing Ms. Mason and her husband had in common was their last name. They didn't even share a bedroom. Kate learned this when she instructed her butler to place a shopping bag in Mr Mason's room. She'd advised Kate and Ryan she had unpacking to do. If they needed anything else, they were to contact her attorney. They were shown the door.

The trio was standing at the murder board when the elevator dinged. When the doors slid open Richard Castle stepped out and headed over to them. He was wearing a visitor tag.

"Mr. Castle" Espo said, Thank you for coming. Ryan and Beckett walked into the conference room and sat down. Castle followed them, he sat by Beckett. Espo came in with a file folder.

"Mr. Castle" began Espo

"Please call me Rick" he said

"Rick" he said "I have a photo line up I'd like you to take a look at, let me know if you recognized anyone in the photos."

Castle nodded and Espo began to place photos in front of him. He had gone thru around fifteen pictures. When Castle stopped him.

"Him, That's the guy from the alley."

Espo asked him if he was certain.

"That's him, I'm positive.

Castle had identified Donald Bishop. The deceased.

"Did you find him?" Castle asks

"Mr. Bishop is deceased." Ryan stated

"What happened?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Castle, this is an active investigation. We can't discuss the details." Beckett finally spoke.

Captain Montgomery stepped into the room and said. "It looks like the Feds are hijacking our case." Just as he walked out Will Sorenson walked in.

"Kate, Boy's how's it going?"

"Will what are you doing here?" Kate asked

"It's my case. James Mason was an informant for the FBI. He was giving us information on insider trading on Wall Street. We were about to bring down some heavy hitters. He was bringing us the proof the night he was shot. We've been working this case for the last year I need everything you have on the case. The FBI will be taking point on this one."

"We found a key" Kate said "It was on a cord around Bishops' ankle, Lanie found it during the autopsy. It looks like a key to a storage locker."

Ryan left the room and returned with the key. He laid it on the conference table.

"It fits the lockers at Pennsylvania Station!" Castle blurted out

They all turned and looked at him.

"In one of my books, a character was being hunted, he placed a "Go bag" in the lockers at Pennsylvania Station. I wanted to use Grand Central; for the story, but the lockers were removed during the remodel."

They we're still looking at him

"I did research." He explained. "I went to Pennsylvania Station and rented a locker. The key looked just like that one. "

They finally understood.

"Who is this guy?" Will asks

They had forgotten he wasn't a cop. Kate shook her head. They were discussing a case in front of a civilian. The Captain was going to go ballistic!

"Richard Castle" Ryan said "He writes crime novels"

"Dime novels!" exclaimed Will as he grabbed the key off the table and left.

"I hate that guy!" Castle said

Espo and Ryan nodded in agreement.

Espo looked at his watch, now that the Feds jumped their case they were done for the day.

"It's Madden time" Espo and Ryan fist bumped and stood to leave.

Kate turned to Castle and said "Thank you for coming in." she stood and left the room.

I need a new plan thought Castle.

* * *

He drove to her apartment building after leaving the precinct. He had her address. He waited until he saw her drive in. He gave her ten minutes to get inside.

He was wondering how he was going to get in when a delivery boy with a bag of Chinese food, pushed the buzzer for her apartment. She buzzed him in, she didn't even ask. She must be hungry.

Castle took the food, paid the boy and gave him a generous tip. Castle told the young man, he wanted to deliver her food, it was a surprise. He didn't lie she would be surprised.

He knocked on her door. She opened it with her wallet in her hand searching for bills. He was correct, she was surprised.

"Whatttt.. are you doing here!?" she stammered.

"I brought your dinner." he told her. He acted as if it was something he did regularly, he brushed past her and invited himself in.

"Why are you here?"

"We need to talk."

He looked right into her eyes. He wanted her to try and deny she knew who he was. She broke eye contact first. She grabbed the bag of food and headed into the kitchen.

"I'd prefer a nice crisp white, but I'll drink whatever you have open"

Castle moved a pillow on her sofa and sat down.

He wasn't leaving until he had answers. He had all the time in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay guys, I'm not hearing anything. I need to know if i'm wasting my time here.

Kate & Rick the talk.

* * *

Kate was making a lot of racket in the kitchen. She was clanging glasses opening and reopening cupboards and drawers. He heard the the door to the fridge open and close at least four times. Castle sat on the sofa he was enjoying the flustered Beckett immensely.

She walked into the living room carrying two plates of food; she had two wine glasses held upside down by their stems. She had a bottle of wine tucked under her arm. She didn't say a word as she handed Castle a plate of Chinese food. He accepted the food, and placed the plate on her coffee table. He reached up for the wine. She released her grip allowing him to retrieve it, and then he removed the glasses from her slender fingers. He flipped them over as he sat the wine and the glasses on the table. He picked up the wine and looked for the corkscrew.

"Oh, I…I forgot… the..."

She shoved her plate at Castle. He took it and sat it on the table beside his. She headed into the kitchen and he heard more drawers opening and closing.

"Where did I put it?" he heard more opening and closing. "Ah!" She came back and held the opener out to him.

They looked like any normal couple sharing an evening meal. Castle began to open the wine. She found herself watching as his hands moved gracefully as he was opening the bottle, He complete the task with little effort. He poured each of them a glass. She dropped her eyes quickly when he looked up at her and held out her glass. She couldn't believe she was acting… like she was twelve. She forced her self to look at him as she took the wine from his hand. He was enjoying this! She realized. She began to sit when she felt the silverware poking her. She'd wrapped the utensils in a napkin and left them sticking out of her pocket. She leaned back and stuck her leg out to free them from her pocket. He waited for her to settle.

"Cheers" he said simply. He lifted his glass and touched it to hers

"Cheers" she replied back, she took a drink. She was trying not to gulp. She wanted to drain the glass.

She watched as he took a drink, she couldn't help stop herself from watching. She was trying not to focus on those lips as they touched the rim of his glass. She knew what those lips were capable of. Okay she told herself this is ridiculous. Eat!

She placed her glass on the table and picked up her plate.

He followed her lead.

They ate and sipped their wine. He refilled their glasses... It was…nice. It should be…. awkward. They ate leisurely and drank their wine.

She began to relax a little. She liked having him near her…..What is wrong with me! He's not my boyfriend. Get a grip. She was definitely rattled. She finished with her plate she sat it on the coffee table, she leaned back onto the sofa. She sipped her wine.

Castle finished eating. He picked up her plate, he had his in hand, and he headed to the kitchen. She was about to protest. He was already half way to the kitchen. She shrugged her shoulders. She didn't think this evening could get any more surreal. She took another sip from her wine... She raised her eyebrow as she heard him rinse the plates and load them into the dishwasher. She turned to see for herself. He was cleaning up the kitchen! He stored the leftovers in the fridge. (She always ordered for more than one meal. She usually ate the leftovers for days). He wiped off the counter, when he'd finished tiding up; he turned off the light and rejoined her on the sofa.

He sat down, He picked up his glass and took another sip, and he held the wine glass in his hand. He didn't seem to be in any hurry. He was looking around. He would pause every so often when something he saw, captured his attention.

She just wanted him to start talking, the waiting, the anticipation, was making her want to scream.

"I have two questions." His rich voice spoke almost in a whisper.

She looked up startled. He was talking!

He was watching her; he stared into her eyes and asks her calmly.

"Why did you tell me your name was Nikki Heat?"

"Why did you run?"

He sat his glass back on the table and waited for her reply.

Her brain went in to overdrive. She was trying to determine what she was going to say. After watching him she knew he wouldn't settle for a lame excuse. He wasn't leaving until he heard the Truth. She could tell he was a man who got what he wanted... Okay she told her self. He wanted the truth she would tell him the truth. The wine bolstered her courage. As soon as he found out that she'd desired him. Then he would run! He was eligible bachelor # 9, when the chase was over he would leave. Okay, she told herself let's get this over with. She sat her glass on the table and began.

She asked him "Do you want the long version or the short one?"

He raised his eyebrow and his change in posture told her his answer.

"Okay, long version it is."

"That night I was a wreck. I…there was a case. A ….ten year old girl." She tried to reel in her emotions She hastily wiped a tear from her cheek. "I'd searched for three days and nights….she'd… she was kidnapped. When I found her on the fourth morning…." She wiped another tear. She cleared her throat. "She was dead. The bastard who took her rapped, beat and strangled her that first night." I didn't save her. I couldn't save her. She paused to regain her composure. It hurt as much now as it did then.

He listened.

"I'm sorry" she said "I…. It's just ….she still haunts me. I. She will never grow up fall in love, live her life. I failed her." her voice was shaking.

"Never apologize for caring." He said quietly to her.

She was puzzled by his comment. She studied his face for an explanation, and then continued...

I was staying at the hotel. I was looking for a place. I'd broken up with Will a couple of weeks before the case …He is the FBI...

Castle nodded his head. Yea, he remembered him, he was a jerk.

"He was transferred to Boston. He asked me to go. I…it wasn't going to work. I didn't want to quit my job start over in a new city. I ended the relationship."

"I was going to the hotel. I was so tired, I felt like a failure. I saw the entrance to the bar. I went down the steps. I was going to get a drink; I couldn't get her face out of my head. I wasn't thinking… lack of sleep, count less hours searching…I couldn't stop all the images in my head. It felt like my body was on autopilot."

She paused and grabbed her wine. She held it and studied it before she took a drink. She was grateful he was allowing her to talk; he wasn't interrupting, or trying to hurry her. He was listening. He wanted her to hear her story.

"I've never picked up a guy before," She searched his face for a reaction, he believed her. Good, she thought, she continued. "I saw you sitting there I….I just my body reacted….. I wanted you; I wanted you to want me. I didn't know if you would even come to the hotel. I was hoping you would come I...I wanted you to come. She glanced at him, he was listening.

"When you told me your name I didn't believe it was your real name. It…sounded made up. So I…I used a name I'd used when I worked vice. Nikki Heat. I don't know why I chose Nikki; the heat was kind of a joke, because I'm a cop. The guys in vice would joke, here comes the heat. The name stuck"

She looked at him. She could tell he wanted to say something. She waited.

"I did change my name. When, I became a writer. I needed something catchy. My given Name is Richard Alexander Rodgers. I changed it, legally to Richard Edgar Castle."

Her instincts were right. The name didn't fit the man she'd met in the bar. It seemed to fit the author.

"When I woke up…after, I couldn't believe what I'd done. I was confused, scared. I didn't know anything about you. I….It felt so real…, but I was so messed up… I couldn't think… I... I thought you gave me a fake name. That night I felt…... I wanted it to be real. I ran because It would have destroyed me to find out I…was …just…that you got lucky. I ran and I never looked back... I couldn't…I hope you understand. I couldn't. .."

She stopped talking. She waited. He was quite.

"I bought one of your books." She continued." I'd gone into my favorite bookstore to get a cup of coffee. I saw a display of your new book. I saw your picture on the jacket cover. I was shocked to discover your name really was Castle. I went back after work to get a copy. They were sold out. I got a copy of …

"Deadly Storm" he finished for her.

She looked puzzled, "I was there, and I was in Harold's office in the back. I'd left my things there while I signed the books. He brought it to me to sign." He told me a gorgeous green eyes woman was in a hurry and she wanted to buy my book."

"I didn't see a….." she got up to get the book off her nightstand.

She came back into the living room. She handed the book to him.

He opened it to where he'd signed the dedication page. There it was, the words staring at him. He read aloud "To the gorgeous green eyed woman you're a mystery I'm never going to solve." He showed it to her.

She reached for the book. She read it. "How?"

"I didn't know at the time it was you. When he told me the lady had green eyes I wrote this. I did write it for you. I didn't know it was you at the time. I called out to Harold; I was going to change the dedication I knew it wouldn't make sense, to anyone but me. I was going to sign one of my standard phrases on a different book But Harold had already gone up front. I just thought it would add to the mystic of a mystery writer. I left out the back door.

His turn.

"When I woke up, you were gone. I waited for awhile to see if you would come back. When you didn't, I went to the front desk. The clerk told me you'd checked out. I was so angry. I couldn't believe you left with out saying a word .I bribed him to find out your name. Nikki Heat was the name He gave me; I searched for you. I had people looking for you. I went to the bar every night for a month."

He looked at her to see if she was listening. He wanted her hear his side of the story.

"I bought the bar." He admitted.

She was visibly shocked at that admission.

"Did I at any time give you the impression that all I wanted from you was a quick fuck?" The timber of his voice rose, he was angry. He closed his eyes and lowered his head. He raised his head as he spoke.

"I've searched four years for you." His voice was lower pained.

"From the moment you slid into the booth at the Old Haunt, my life changed. I felt alive for the first time in years. I…know, you…..you had to feel the connection... We made love that night… I fell in love with you."

He just told her he loved her and she was angry. "How can you sit there and tell me you love me, Mr. Eligible bachelor #9, I was the one who got away. What's the matter your ego was bruised when you were the one left? What? So now you show up…you want to dump me! Even the score?" Her voice had risen to the point of yelling by the time she finished her statement.

"Do you believe everything you read on the internet detective?" He was angry now, "That web site is designed to promote my books. Richard Castle the rich, elusive player. Richard Rodgers the loner doesn't have quite the appeal according to my publisher. The dates are set up when I have a book to promote. The models and aspiring actress's get exposure. It's a "win;win" according to my editor." The last statement was said through clenched teeth.

She bit her lower lip. That tipped him over the edge. He reached for her. He enveloped her into his arms. He began to kiss her soundly. She resisted him at first.

He felt her body relax and she opened her mouth and allowed him access. She moaned when he began to stroke her tongue with his. She pressed closer into him. When he pulled back she buried her head into his neck. She inhaled deeply. She remembers that warm musky scent. She wanted him.

He broke contact with her.

"I want more. I need more from you than sex." His voice was determined. "If you care about me at all…You know where I live."

He got up and walked out her door.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks!

They are becoming Casket

* * *

"Are you kidding, me!" She was fuming. He'd left her wanting more. Of course he did. She sat on the sofa trying to process everything that just happened. She didn't know if she wanted to shoot him or Make love to him. Okay, she definitely wants to, she thought of several things she would like to do to him….

She heard knocking

Yes! He came back. She bolted to the door, and jerked it open. She was ready to drag him into her apartment and into her bed. She would show him more!

"Oh! Will! She wasn't expecting it to be him. She couldn't hide her disappointment.

"I take it you were expecting someone else? A writer, perhaps? He was leaving the building as I was coming in; He's the one who let me in actually." Will said slightly amused.

Great! just great, she thought.

"Will! why are you here?" she asks. She was still fuming.

"So you and writer boy, are…?"

"Yes, we are together." She interrupted him. Okay! so she told another white lie.

They will be if she has her way. If, she doesn't kill him first.

He nodded. "May I come in?" He asks

She stood for a moment debating. She stepped aside.

Will, walked into her apartment. "I like it" he said looking around.

She couldn't have cared less. She wasn't in the mood to discuss the apartment choice she'd made after they'd split up. He wasn't the one on her mind.

Will chose to sit in the chair by the sofa. Kate sat on the sofa clearly distracted.

"We caught a break in the case." He began. "Your writer was correct the key fit a locker at Penn station, once we obtained a warrant. We found the locker Mr. Mason rented. He didn't rent it under his name of course. We searched all the lockers rented in the last year. He'd obtained it over thirteen months ago. We found the evidence he'd been collecting over the past year. We identified two of the most likely suspects. We knew they wouldn't pull the trigger themselves they contracted it out. We examined the bullet fragments your ME recovered from Bishop and Mason. They were killed by the same gun. They had the same rifling marks. The brass had the same firing pin marks. They made a big mistake not hiring a professional. They hired a thug to do the dirty work. A professional would have used a .22 cal and killed with a head shot. The .22 cal would have been harder to trace back to the gun. When we ran the traffic cam video Detective Ryan pulled from the scene. We found our suspect. He cut a deal; He rolled on our Wall Street boys. He is in witness protection. I can't tell you anymore. The case is solely FBI now. I thought you would like to know. Your team helped crack the case. I just wanted to say Thank you.

"I was going to see if you wanted to go out sometime, I can see now I'm a little too late." He stood and said "I wish you the best Kate, you deserve it." He headed to the door.

She stood and followed him to the door. "I appreciate you letting me know. I'll tell the guy's." She said politely. She wanted to say; "You're an arrogant bastard no wonder we broke up. You're telling me about evidence like I'm some rookie cop fresh out of the academy!" she smiled "Goodbye Will."

"Goodbye, Kate." He said and he went out the door. Kate stood with her back to the door debating what she should do.

She was so wired; she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep.

She decided.

She went and got the file. She looked up his address. She grabbed her keys.

She arrived at his building. The doorman greeted her. "Good Evening Ms. Beckett. Would you like me to call and announce you?"

"Thank you, um, no that won't be necessary." She stepped over to him, she extended her hand. "Please call me Kate."

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Kate, my name is Eduardo." He shook her hand. "If you need anything please let me know." He tipped his hat to her.

"Mr. Rick is a fine man." He said.

She smiled at him, and she headed over to the elevator to the top floor. Wow, he already informed the doorman she would be visiting. She shook her head.

The elevator pinged as the doors opened; she checked to see if it was her floor and stepped out into the hallway. She stood in front of his door. She was telling herself this was a really bad idea.

She knocked.

He opened the door. He didn't seem surprised.

She brushed past him like he did to her earlier. She stopped in the middle of the living room. She wasn't sure what she expected. But she didn't think she would find this. The loft was tastefully decorated. The colors were rich and warm. The décor was elegant, but it had a homey feel. An open bookcase led to an office and further in a bedroom his room she was guessing. Off to the left stairs. She assumed more bedrooms. She liked the kitchen. Did he cook? It looked like it was functional.

"Eduardo was he expecting me?" she asks still looking around.

"I'd given him a picture of you and instructed him to let you up if you ever came." He explained. Eduardo is a professional he takes his job seriously."

"So, he runs interference for the women you bring home." She asks stopping her assessment of his loft, to meet his eyes. She wanted to hear this.

He was amazed. She just doesn't get it. He moved toward her, "This is my private residence Kate, my home. I keep it private." You're the first woman I've invited here.

She looked at him incredulously. "You've been with other women."

"Yes, but I don't bring them here. I have an apartment, closer to downtown. It's rented by my publisher it's in their name. That why you didn't see it listed in my file." He paused, he wanted her to realize; he knew she had checked him out. "I've used it from time to time. The décor there is more bachelor pad. More what you might expect for a playboy writer. The only other woman who's been here is my mother. She is living with me at the moment. Her last husband took off with all her life savings. She is out this evening."

"Will came by after you left." She was still processing what he'd said.

He nodded. "I let him in"

"He came to tell me about the case that we were working on. The key, you were right, it fit a locker at Penn station. They found evidence there; it identified the Wall Street guys. They found the shooter, He is in witness protection. He rolled on the Wall Street guys. He asked me if we were in a relationship. I told him we were." She was curious to see which part he reacted to; being right on the case or her admission.

"You told him we are in a relationship, because?" he asks.

She smiled, that's what she hoped he'd respond to. "I'd like to be. He came by to ask me if I'd like to go out with him; I….I don't want to go out with him. I want to be with you." She couldn't believe she was being so honest with her feelings. Okay, that was a lie. She did know why, she knew he would banish her from his life forever, if she wasn't honest with him, so she told him the truth.

Castle took Kate by the hand and led her into the kitchen. He motioned for her to sit on the stool in front of the bar.

"Hot chocolate or Coffee? He asks

"Hot chocolate" she said.

He prepared the Chocolate. He added lots of marshmallow's, that's just how she likes it.

They took their mugs and went into the living room they sat down on the sofa.

"I never knew my Father. My Mother told me she'd only had one night with him, one magical night. She said they were in love. When she awoke the next morning he was gone she never saw him again. Nine months later she had me. She said she had no regrets. I never really understood it Kate. I believed her, but until the night we met I never understood how she could fall in love after one night, until it happened to me. I fell in love with you the night we met." He sipped his hot chocolate.

Kate was beginning to see there was more to this complex, ruggedly handsome man. His public persona didn't reflect the man she'd been with that night at the Hotel. The man she was with tonight.

"Part of me hoped to see you again, and part of me just wanted to hold on to the night we shared. I was so afraid if I saw you and you didn't even remember me. It would have destroyed me. The night that we…. made love. It meant so much to me. I've never felt the things I did that night. I knew I was attracted to you, but it was, more, it was….as if I was drawn to you. I don't know how to explain it. I felt connected to you. I felt like I knew you. It was like we'd been together, always." She said quietly.

"There are so many things I want to know. Why you wear a man's watch? Why you wear the ring around your neck on a chain? Why you became a cop? I want you to tell me Kate. I want you to share your life with me." He moved closer to her.

Her body's response to him was immediate. She moved toward him without a conscience thought. He opened his arms and cradled her in them. She inhaled his warm, musky, masculine scent that was so him. He kissed the top of her head.

"Kate, if I take you into my bed. This is it for me. Do you understand? You won't be able to run, or hide. I want a relationship with you. Tell me now, before it's too late. What do you want?

"You, she looked up at him and smiled, I just want you."

"No more running?" he asks

"I promise, no more running." She replied "I want you to make love to me."

He studied her face and looked into her eyes to confirm she was telling him the truth.

He helped up from the sofa. After she stood up, he led her into his bedroom, & into his heart.

They were at the entrance to his room. He picked her up and carried her to his bed.

He laid her down. He tenderly kissed her. She kissed him back, she quickly escalated things. She started ripping his clothes from his body. He chuckled and said "Someone is needy."

"You have no idea" she said.

Rick smiled, and then he showed her, he had a very good idea, what she needed.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for sticking with this story!

* * *

Discovery

"Kate awoke, she was smiling. Stretched out beside her was a ruggedly handsome, extremely talented Richard Castle. He had shown her some of his talent several times last night.

He was asleep on his stomach His arm was thrown over Kate's middle.

She moved to reach for her dad's watch to check the time; she had to go to work. She still had to go home shower and change clothes. She wasn't about to go to the precinct in yesterday's clothes.

"Stay with me Kate" he mumbled he was not fully conscious.

She kissed his cheek and tried to wake him up gently at first, she spoke louder Rick, Rick! She finally roused him from his deep slumber.

"What time is it?" he said in a sleepy voice

"It's early; I have to go to work."

"What?"

"I've got to go home shower and change I have to go to work."

"I'm awake." He said yawning and stretching.

He looked adorable his hair sticking up, His face was tension free; unlike she'd seen for the last couple of days.

"Go, shower," he motioned to the en suite bath. "I have everything you need in there."

She gave him the look. The one eyebrow, what are you talking about look.

"I may or may not have discovered some of your personal hygiene preferences, along with your clothing sizes. I have everything you need in the bathroom. Go shower, I'll prepare you something to eat."

Kate didn't move she, was still in shock.

He leaned over and kissed her. "I make a living, doing research Kate. I'm very good at my job. I have to get inside the head of my characters. I have to know them inside and out to convey them to the reader."

"I'm…not a character in one of your books." She said'

"Yes, about that…." that's another conversation, he thought best to wait until they had more time. "Tonight, dinner here, I'll cook. Seven o'clock?" His kissed her again and headed into the kitchen. He stopped and grabbed a pair of boxers, from his bureau drawer. He put them on; he wasn't sure when his mother would be coming home.

"She nodded, and shook her head she was so stunned, she didn't know whether to be flattered or feel like she had a stalker. She knew he wasn't a stalker. She was just…..overwhelmed.

She had to make herself climbed out of his bed. She didn't ever want to leave it. It was luxurious. Egyptian cotton 1000 thread count sheets.

She's slept so soundly, she wasn't sure if it was the bed or her partner, or both. The down comforter and pillows would cost her more than a week's pay. He surrounded himself with comfort.

She walked into the bath; lined up on the counter were her favorite body wash, shampoo, conditioner, toothpaste and a new toothbrush. Plush towels were waiting for her. How did he? When did he? They were definitely going to talk about this. Right now, she needed to get ready for work. She opened the shower stall door. It was massive. She turned on the water adjusted the temperature. She saw a razor, shaving cream and her favorite loofa already in the shower. She didn't even blink of course he did, she thought. She was punching the different buttons on the control panel. She was bathed in a warm blue light. She hit another button and music surrounded her. She punched another button and water sprayed her from all directions. She punched that one off. Too, much. She hit another button marked rain. Overhead a massive showerhead sprang to life. The water enveloped her in a soft gentle spray. Oh, yes! She liked this one. She began to wash. She thought she saw movement as she rinsed her hair. She finished showering and stepped out onto the bath mat. She reached for the towels. She found a steaming cup of coffee. She would bet a month's pay. She took a sip. Grand skim latte with two pumps sugar free vanilla. She knew it.

She dried off and began to search for a comb. She opened a drawer she found hair ties, combs, clips several types of hair brushes. A thought hit her. No! he wouldn't! would he? She opened the drawer below. Tampons, Pads, and other feminine products lined up neatly. She closed the drawer quickly. Castle! She dressed quickly. Clean underwear, leggings and a chambray shirt, wait! How'd he know what underwear she wore? She was putting that one on the list of questions she had for Mr. Research. She tied her hair back after detangling it, she headed to the kitchen.

Something smelled good. Her stomach rumbled. She had worked up quite an appetite after last night. He was plating her food as she sat at the counter. He had fresh fruit, an omelet and strips of bacon. He asks her if she would like toast or a muffin. She shook her head. "This is plenty, thank you." She picked up a slice of bacon and began to eat.

He plated his food and sat beside her. She had a lot questions she wanted to ask but, she thought it was probably best if she waited until tonight. She needed to go home and put her work clothes on. She almost quipped; where are my dress clothes for work? She was afraid if she did, he would pop open his closet with an entire wardrobe of her style and size ready for her to wear. It would be too much. She kept quiet and ate. She finished and started to pick up her plate.

"Leave it; I don't want you to be late because of me." He said

She made a mad dash to the bathroom quickly brushed her teeth and placed her toothbrush in the holder, beside his. She headed out to the kitchen. She didn't see him at first. He was standing by the front door with her coat. She walked toward him and he helped her into her coat.

"She kissed him, "goodbye" she said."

He smiled "Until tonight, Kate."

She ran out the door.

Her cell rang in her coat pocket before she made it to the elevator. She looked at the screen. Incoming call from Richard Castle his smiling face was on her phone.

She burst out laughing. Of course he did. "Beckett" she answered

"Miss you. He said simply and hung up.

She was still smiling as the elevator doors opened.

"Good morning Ms. Kate." Eduardo said as he opened the door for her to the city street.

"Good morning Eduardo." She replied.

Eduardo tipped his hat. He marveled as she walked down the street. Mr. Rick had finally found her.

She went home changed and headed to the precinct. She was trying to prepare herself for the integration she would surely get when the boy's arrived. Lanie! She needed to talk to Lanie. She certainly had a life now! It was going to blow her mind.

* * *

She was packing up the items from the Murder board. She was removing the evidence and placing it in the storage box. She heard the Espo and Ryan arguing about who was a better on the basketball court. Each, of them defending their player of choice, with a long list of stats and facts. They headed over to the board.

"Yo! Beckett what's going on, you solve the case without us?" He motioned between himself and Ryan.

"You look different." Ryan said.

"Here we go" she thought.

"Will, came to my place last night. He told me the lead from the key paid off. They found the locker at Penn station. The evidence was inside to finger the Wall Street guys. They found the shooter from the tapes Ryan pulled. They matched ballistics. The shooter rolled on the Wall Street guys. The Feds have him in witness protection. So the case for us is closed. The Feds will handle things from now on. He said to tell you guy's thanks." Kate placed the lid on the box and wrote the case number on the side.

"So, the witness, Castle was right." Added Ryan "Huh"

"Guys, I'm going to talk to Lanie. I'll drop this by records. Kate picked up the box and headed to the morgue via records.

As soon as the elevator doors closed Ryan turned to Espo and asks "You don't think Beckett hooked up with Will again do you?"

"No! Why would you think that?" Espo asks "That dude is a tool."

"What's up girl?" Lanie asks, as Kate strolled into the morgue.

"Good morning," Kate said smiling.

"Girl, I know that look! You got laid. Who's the guy? Oh! Please don't tell me you did the nasty with Will, 'cause I'm going to have to smack you!

Lanie took off her gloves, and dumped them in the trash. She went and washed her hands, after she finished she came over to her desk and sat down. Alright tell me everything.

Kate laughed and began to tell Lanie the story. She heard gasps from Lanie more than once.

"Richard Castle the Novelist?"

Kate shook her head yes.

"I have read several of his books. He is very good with the details. The forensic information is always spot on. Writer boy does his homework. Those eyes, are they really that blue? How's the sex? Lanie asks

Kate laughed. He is good with details, and he's really good in other areas too.

"Girl, please! I can see writer boy is just what the DR. ordered. It's about time!" Lanie stood and gave Kate a big hug. "Don't let this one get away Kate. He's good for you. You are glowing. What'd the boy's say?"

"They know something is up, I...I haven't told them yet. They probably think Will is back."

"When do you see Writer boy again?

"Tonight, he is cooking me dinner at his place."

"Wear some sexy underwear; you know the kind that looks pretty when you toss them onto the floor." She winked at Kate

Kate laughed and said "I'd better get to work. 

* * *

She arrived to the bull pen. Espo and Ryan were both at their desks. They stopped talking as soon as she sat at her desk. That confirmed it, they had been discussing what they thought was going on with her. In Three seconds Ryan would ask a question that Espo put him up to; one, two, three!

"Beckett" Ryan began

She smiled.

"Anything new going on in your life right now, new hair style? new boyfriend?" Ryan asks

Espo raised his eyebrow.

"Guys, I'm not seeing Will , he just came by to give me the info on the case. "

"He couldn't come by the precinct? You know, during normal business hours?" Espo chimed in.

"He might have asked about going to dinner." She paused for effect

Espo and Ryan looked at one another and smirked.

"I turned him down."

Their faces fell. They thought they had it figured out. Score one for Beckett she thought.

They returned to their paperwork. That was the thing about police work. There was a never ending supply of papers to fill out.

Her phone buzzed. A text from Castle

Thinking of you 3

She texted him back

Miss you too :(

Buzz

Dinner 7:00

Buzz

See you then.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent clearing backlogs of paper work. The day went faster than Kate thought it would. She was holding her breath at the end of the day. Her team was first call out, if a body dropped. She was looking forward to an evening with Castle.

No call they were free to go.

Espo and Ryan were going to catch a game. They had nosebleed seats, but they were going to watch it live. Well, they would watch the screens. It would be hard to see the game from their seats. Jenny was visiting her parents so Ryan was batching it. Bro's night out. They stepped onto the elevator.

Beckett waited for them to leave. She didn't want the boy's inquiring where she was going and with whom. She had more questions than she had answers about her relationship. She was certain about one thing. She wanted to be with Richard Castle.


	9. Chapter 9

I'll wrap this story up in chaper ten.

The hardest part for me is punctuation and sentence structure. I still have mistakes and I promise I'm trying so hard. I knew I should have paid more attention in English Class! I make a living doing bookkeeping. (Good thing I know where the commas go with money)

Thanks to each and everyone who has read this story. I love Fanfiction. There are so many talented writers. I have read several that have blown me away! I was afraid I would be laughed off the Web site. Thank you for your kind words. I don't mind getting called out for mistakes. I know you guys love these characters as much as I do. The main reason I like getting reviews. I want to know which part or parts of the story touched you or which ones missed the mark.

* * *

Rick began the task of cleaning up after breakfast. He'd enjoyed cooking for Kate. He was really looking forward to having dinner with her tonight. He was going to keep it simple; Grill a couple of rib eyes, roast some new potatoes, and prepare a salad.

He didn't have an occasion to cook as much as he would like. His mother spent most evenings out, She was usually attending productions that her acting students preformed in.

He began to make a list of items he needed to order from the market. He looked up as heard his mother descending the stairs.

"Good morning, Mother" he was smiling

"Good morning, Dear" she came and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Is that coffee I smell?" she asks

"I have an omelet and fresh fruit, if you would like." He said as her poured her a cup of coffee.

"This is fine." She waved her hands with the true Martha Rodgers dramatic flair.

"Someone is in a good mood." She sipped her coffee and studied him, from over her mug.

"I've, found her." He knew she would grasp the importance of that declaration.

Martha set her mug down. She patted the stool beside her.

Rick came around the bar, and sat beside his mother, He began to convey the tale.

"Richard! I'm so happy for you kiddo." She placed her hand over his and gave it a squeeze."

When he'd told her she'd spent the night. She was coming over tonight for dinner. She knew her Son had fallen in love. He never brought women here. She didn't question the validity of his feelings. She knew him. He wasn't one to be ruled by emotion. A trait he certainly didn't get from her.

She wouldn't be broke and living with him. She'd fallen for a con artist, and he'd taken her life savings, but what a ride she'd had while it lasted. She wasn't one to live with regrets. She lived life large.

She was happy for him. He deserved to be happy. He was a good man.

"I'd like for you to meet her." he said

"Richard, darling. Let's not scare the poor girl off the first week. You two need some time to be honest with one another. Kate Beckett doesn't sound like she will accept any less, nor should she; I'll make myself scarce this evening." She stood up; she headed upstairs to get ready for her day. "I'm looking forward to meeting her dear." She said over her shoulder.

He smiled, you can take the actress off Broadway but you can't take Broadway out of the actress...

He finished preparing his list. He thought of another item he needed to purchase. The coffee at the precinct tasted like a monkey peed in battery acid. That would not do. Kate likes coffee. He couldn't have her drinking that stuff. One espresso machine coming up. He sent her a text, thinking of you.

He felt inspired he headed into the study to write. He was almost finished with Heat Wave. He couldn't believe how the story poured from him. He actually enjoyed writing again. He'd grown tired of Derrick Storm. This was perfect. Now he only had to get Kate on board. He would let her read it. Then she could decide if it went to the publisher or not.

It was time to shower. He stood up, and stretched his cramped muscles. He had been hunched over his laptop for over four hours.

His phone buzzed. Eduardo sent him a text. The delivery boy was here from the market. He texted him to send him up.

He answered the door, took the bags, and gave Indy a tip.

"Thanks Mr. Castle" he said.

He'd ask him once about his name if his parents were fans of Harrison Ford and the Indy films. He'd laughed and told him no, his name was Indianapolis. He parents were racing fans. They met at the Indianapolis 500. He'd never watched the films. He thought that was a shame, they were classics. Castle had them all on DVD.

He quickly put away the food, and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. He noted she liked the rain setting on the shower. He switched it over to a more vigorous setting. He wanted the water to pound on his knotted muscles. He spent extra time grooming. He wanted to look his best for Kate.

Kate went to her apartment after work. She wanted to shower and change out of her work clothes. She stood under the shower spray and noticed it wasn't at all like the experience she'd had this morning. She didn't heed the advice Lanie gave her, to wear sexy underwear. She didn't wear granny panties either, but she didn't want a strip of lace stuck between her butt cheeks all-night. She didn't think Castle would mind. The underwear he'd purchased was what she generally wore. They were a little sexy but practical... That reminded her, she was getting the answer to that one for sure!

She wanted to wear something comfortable but not as casual as she'd left in this morning. She didn't think he cared what she wore as long as she came. She decided on black dress jeans, boots, and a cream cashmere pullover. She grabbed one of her leather jackets on her way out the door.

* * *

Castle put the finishing touches on the salad and placed it in the fridge. He had the steaks seasoned ready for the grill; the potatoes were roasting in the oven. He had a nice bottle of red wine. He was all set.

His phone buzzed. Eduardo sent a text. Ms. Kate was on her way up. He smiled and went to the door.

Kate had barley knocked when the door opened. Castle grabbed her and kissed her. "I've missed you!" he said. He ushered her thru the door, as soon it was closed he kissed her again, slowly tenderly. She kissed him back.

He broke free. I hope you're hungry. He headed over to pour her a glass of wine.

"You look stunning." He said as he handed her the glass.

"You're not so bad yourself" she said

"To new beginnings." Their glasses clinked.

"I'm going to put the steaks on. Would you like to join me?"

She nodded and followed him. He stopped and retrieved the steaks. They headed out onto the patio. They sat outside until Kate began to get chilled. Castle flipped the steaks over.

"Rare, Medium, Well done?" he asks

"Medium rare" she replied

He quickly calculated. The time needed to cook her steak, to a medium rare temperature... He set the timer on his phone. It would alert him, when it was time to remove the meat from the grill. They headed inside.

He placed his wine glass on the counter and opened the oven. He turned the potatoes over so they would roast on the other side. He picked up his glass and led Kate into the living room.

Everything was coming along nicely.

They sat side by side on the sofa. Kate told him she'd spoken to Lanie. He was surprised when he learned she had read his novels.

He recounted his conversation with his mother. He let her know she was looking forward to meeting her. She wanted to give them a little time together first.

His phone chimed.

"Aha, time to eat." He said

"Can I help?"

"You, can plate the potatoes, there is a bowl on the counter... The hot pads are right by the oven." He said as he went to retrieve the steaks.

When he came back in Kate had the roasted potatoes sitting on the table. He added the steaks and he retrieved the salad from the fridge.

"This looks delicious." Kate said

They ate, talked, laughed and just enjoyed being together.

"I'm so full" Kate said sitting back in her chair. "Thank you"

"It was my pleasure, have a seat in the living room and I'll join you after I…."

"No, way I'll help" she said. She began to clear the plates from the table.

He nodded, and smiled.

They put everything away. After they'd finished. They headed into the living room. They had just sat down.

"How do you know the most intimate personal details of my life?" She asks

She wasn't wasting any time, he thought.

"I have a contact. I've used him in the past. I ask him to gather information on you. A lot of it is pulled from public files. Some of it requires other connections." He continued. "You'd be surprised what credit card company's have on file. They know where you shop, what you purchase." He stopped talking she looks angry.

"How could you invade my private life?" she asks

"Kate, didn't you read a file? A file that contained personal information about me?

"That's different." She said

"How is it different? Because, you're a police officer?" He asks "I wasn't a criminal; I was a witness in a case."

"Kate, I want you to tell me your story. I want to discover everything about you. I want to learn it from you, by being with you. ." He continued "You can have the file, or I will destroy it." She was still angry, he was trying to explain.

"I was desperate, you ran! Kate." He lowered his head. "I was devastated, I'd fallen in love and you'd vanished into thin air. I didn't think I'd ever see you again. I didn't want to end up like my Mother. She's searched her entire life trying to recreate the love she found the night she met my Father. She hasn't found it. He looked at her. And waited for her reply.

"You knowing my underwear preference, it's creepy! When I went in to take a shower and all of my personal stuff was right there in my face! Who does that? My Dad, he loved my Mom, but I...I don't know if he knew what shampoo was her favorite." She looked up at him, she wanted to see if he understood her point.

"Kate, I will always do everything in my power to make you happy. Your personal comfort; no matter how small is important to me. I obtain great pleasure attending to your wants and needs. I can't change that. That is who I am. I can't promise I'll change because I can't. . I'm all in Kate. You are it for me. I want you to move in with me, I want to marry you. I don't want to live another minute apart from you."

She stared at him, she was speechless.

She knew he was telling her the truth. She'd never been with someone so…..focused on her before. She was a little scared. She was used to hiding even when she was in a relationship. She'd never been with someone so….committed! She was scared, but she was even more terrified at the thought of losing him.

She …loved him. She realized. That scared her most of all. She'd never needed anyone before.

"I'm not ready for marriage. I'll stay a couple of nights...Is there anything else? She was afraid to ask.

"I'm writing a book" he replied

"Aren't you a writer?" she raised her eyebrows

"It's about you, the….. The... fake you, Nikki Heat."

"What!"

"I'm writing a story about a smart, sexy, female detective, named Nikki Heat."

She started shaking her head.

"I haven't even told my publisher about the book. It's really good. I want you to read it. If you don't like it or if you feel it's too much I'll never publish it." He waited for a minute, and then he went for it...

I need to do research. For the book. I'll need to shadow you at the precinct.

"You can't just follow me around at work Rick" she said "I have a boss, I'm pretty sure he will never..." she stopped and looked at him. "Have you already set this up?"

"No! Kate I wanted to ask you first. The mayor and I are friends. He plays poker with me and some writer buddies. We play the first Tuesday of each month. The mayor will call and okay it with your Captain. I haven't made the call. I wanted to ask you first."

* * *

" If I agree to this and I'm not saying I will, but if I do there have to be ground rules." She was trying to be stern. He was looking at her, pleading with his big blue puppy dog eyes. She knew she would not be able to say no to him. She couldn't deny him anything.

She cleared her throat, "Let me see this Heat book."


	10. Chapter 10

They were in bed. She was propped up with pillows reading. He'd ask her to stay the night.

She'd shot him down on getting married, or moving in together. His argument; they could get to know one another after the wedding didn't fly. She could be so stubborn! He was confident he would wear her down. She was here, that was enough…..for now

"Castle, stop looking over my shoulder!" Kate said exasperated

"I can't help it you're not saying anything." Rick whined

I'm trying to read, I'm not going to comment until I've finished reading it." She said

"Okay, I'll be good." He said pouting.

He was getting nervous she was nearing page 106 of Heat Wave. He really didn't want her to shut him down. He was already outlining more books for the series. He was keeping his fingers crossed, and his toes. He hadn't been this excited about writing in a while. He would still write the books, even if they were never published. He felt, he had to tell the story.

She laid the book on the nightstand.

"Wait, you're not going to finish it? He ask

"Castle, some of us have to go to work in the morning."

"My point exactly, do I get to shadow you? I was helpful, I...I helped you solve the case, with the key. How are you going to decide if you don't finish the book?" he said

"Castle! You are going to have to learn to have some patience's you can't just snap your fingers and get what you want." She said

She could see the gears turning in his head. He was thinking why not. When he wanted something he went after it. It always worked for him in the past. Compromise he was going to add the word to his vocabulary.

"Fine, he said I won't push. Read at your leisure. I will await your decision. Whenever, you decide. I can wait." He didn't like compromise.

She turned off the lamp. He was settling under the covers. He was about to reach for her to kiss her goodnight.

She reached for him; she had a little more in mind, than a kiss goodnight. She showed him, her compromise.

He liked this compromise, a lot!

The next morning she was showered, dressed and ready to head out of the loft. She left him sleeping, she wrote a short note. She was heading out of the loft when Martha was coming in.

"Good morning! You must be Katherine." Martha grabbed Kate in a bear hug. "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too Ms. Rodgers." Kate said

"Oh, please call me Martha" she scoffed. "We're family!"

"I was just on my way to work." She interjected

"Darling, don't let me keep you." She grabbed Kate and kissed her on both cheeks, not some fake air kiss either. "Richard said you were gorgeous! Exclaimed, Martha.

Kate was embarrassed. She didn't think she would meet his mother when she was doing her walk of shame.

"If your free this evening, I would like for us to have dinner. I'll get Richard to order in, as luck would have it, this is one of the few evenings that my students aren't preforming." Martha's expression was wide eyed and full of life. She waited for Kate's response.

Kate nodded "I'd like that." she said She headed to the elevator.

Martha clasped her hands together and expressed her delight. Kate heard her sing-song voice echo down the hall. 

* * *

Kate arrived to the bull pen. She clearly wasn't the first one in today. Lanie was right; she didn't have a life before. She'd always been the first one in and the last one out.

She saw a line of people formed in front of the break room door. That is odd she thought. She walked over to investigate. There were cops from every division of the precinct.

"What's going on? She asks

She heard it before she saw it. It sounded like a cappuccino machine. There was a barista in the break room he was making coffee.

Karpowski was coming out with a coffee in one hand and a pastry in the other.

Kate stopped her. She wanted to know what was going on.

Karpowski pointed to the bulletin board. Kate made her way through the sea of Cops to investigate.

A gift for the Detectives of the twelfth. May you enjoy coffee that is palatable. The barista is yours for the day. (He will teach you how to make a great cup of coffee). It was signed Richard Castle. There was A huge basket of muffins, and boxes of pastries', on the break room table.

She was about to send a nasty text to one Richard Castle. The barista handed her a Grand skim latte with two pumps sugar free vanilla. Well she would admonish him later; she grabbed her coffee and a bear claw and headed out to the bull pen.

She didn't want it to go to waste. Mm, that's so good. She thought as she took a bite.

"Beckett" she answered her phone on the first ring. "Hey, Lanie"

"Guy's we have a body"

Ryan and Espo were just sitting down at their desks. Espo had a jelly donut in one hand. (His favorite) and Ryan had a Boston cream filled (His favorite). She knew it wasn't a coincidence. It was so him. Castle would have to know what everyone's favorite was.

They headed out to the crime scene.

"Lanie, what do we got?" Kate asks

"Alison Tisdale, 24, graduate student in Social Work. No signs of struggle she was shot twice in the chest with a small caliber bullet. This is familiar, I've seen this before. "

"No sign of a struggle, she must have known the shooter." Kate stated

"It matches a scene from a book _Flowers for your Grave_. The book was written, by Richard Castle." Lanie waited for that little piece of info to sink in.

"In the book the body is posed just like this one." She states.

"I've got Castle's cell number back at the precinct." Espo says

"I'm already on it" Kate says scrolling thru her cell phone for his number.

His phone rang. Castle looked at the screen Kate was the name displayed. He smiled. "Did you have a descent cup of coffee this morning?" He asks when he answers the phone.

"Mr. Castle, I'm going to need you to come down to the station. Kate's tone was all business.

"Sure, I'll be there in twenty minutes." He hung up the phone.

He couldn't tell if she was angry or just being professional. He would soon find out. He raced around the loft getting ready.

The boy's already noticed she had the writer's number programed in her phone. She wouldn't have his number, his personal number, unless she knew him, she was seeing him. He was the mystery man.

Ryan and Espo did a fist bump, and feed the birds. She was so busted.

Lanie noticed the display from the boys. She motioned to Kate.

"I think they finally figured out your mystery man." Lanie said.

Kate knew they would find out sooner or later. Today was as good a day as any.

They went back to the precinct, after they finished processing the crime scene. Kate began to construct a time line and assemble the information on the murder board.

Ryan began to run financials on Ms. Tisdale.

Espo was on the phone trying to retrace Ms. Tisdale's last movements.

The elevator doors dinged.

They all looked up.

Castle walked in and went over by Kate, to the murder board.

Kate grabbed him by the lapels on his jacket and planted a kiss on him. She didn't know who was more surprised him, or the boy's.

"Any questions?" she asked

They all shook their head no. They were still in shock.

"Good, then let's get to work" she said.

Castle was looking at the murder board. "I have a copy cat! Patterson will be so jealous."

"Castle! I need you to focus. A woman has been murdered here. Do you have any fans that are deranged enough to want to act out a scene from your book?"

"I get letters; most of them go to my publisher. They only send me the funny or heartfelt ones." He said

"Can you call your publisher; we are going to need to look at the other letters. She said.

He nodded his head "Sure" He pulled out his phone and started to dial.

"Espo, head over to Black Pawn and pick up those letters.

Castle and Beckett stood at the murder board. They began spinning theory. Hers was more about logic and his ran the gambit from CIA cover up to a Mob hit.

They continued working the case. They would solve it. This became a pattern with them, working side by side.

They were partners, always.

The End… of this story. Their beginning.


End file.
